1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to child swings, and more particularly to a child swing with a versatile seat assembly
2. Description of Related Art
Infant swings or child swings are known in the art for soothing and entertaining very young children and infants. These types of swings typically include a frame and a seat supported above a surface by a swing arm coupled to the frame. Many of these types of swing products are motorized so that the seat and swing arm can move continuously without manual assistance from either the seat occupant or the caregiver during use.
Certain types of infant and child swings are constructed to allow the seat to be reoriented or repositioned during use. The seat occupant of the swing can thus either face sideways relative to the swinging direction so as to swing side to side or forward or rearward relative to the swinging direction so as to swing fore and aft. Some swings allow for the seat assembly, including the swing arm, to be reoriented to change the seat facing direction. Other swings allow for only the seat to pivot or rotate on the seat assembly or swing arm, which otherwise remains in the same orientation regardless of seat position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,562,548 and 5,803,817 disclose two examples of such swings.
There are several known infant or child swings that provide these and other various features and functions on the swing product. The Cradle and Swing produced by Fisher-Price has a child seat that can be reoriented relative to the swinging direction of the seat assembly. The Swing N Rocker, also produced by Fisher-Price, has a child seat that cannot rotate or be reoriented, but the seat assembly can be removed from the swing frame and used as a rocker.